


A subtle transmutation

by Nishkaghzala



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Antihero harry, Feme Harry, Gonna be dark and angsty as heck, Grey Albus, Morally Ambiguous Character, No pairing yet, Other, Read at Your Own Risk, Want to keep it mysterious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishkaghzala/pseuds/Nishkaghzala
Summary: What if The potters had a daughter, what if the Dursleys made a very small change in how they handled her?what story would we get?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lily and James Potter, Remus lupin- Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius black- Amelia Bones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> the story and its characters, settings, belong to J.K Rowling

the potters were a well known wizarding family, they were known for being a light family and fervent followers of Albus dumbledore, they were later known as the parents of the girl who lived, Amelie Rose Potter.  
Amelie's life started nicely, the girl was surrounded with love, care, and mischief, she was always in the arms of either her mother or one of her uncles, ranging from a scars covered uncle to the mischievous long-haired one, James had always expressed how happy he was for his daughter's appearance, indeed, she looked exactly like her mother, gorgeous red hair framed a beautiful pink face with the same emerald eyes as her mother, neither Lily nor the marauders could resist such an angelic child, causing her to be spoiled beyond belief.

James would take her flying without his wife's knowledge and hand her to Moony in order to flee from an enraged, hollering lily who spat profanities at her husband while Sirius rolled on his side from another bout of laughing.  
but that happiness was soon disrupted by a dark figure who marched in their house on the day of Halloween, a day that was supposed to be spent having fun and wearing costumes, it was supposed to be Amelie's first Halloween but fate had other plans,

Little Amelie did not understand why her Daddy raced for the door, she did not understand why her mother picked her up from the sofa and bolted towards the brightly decorated nursery, all she knew was that her mother had sat her in the nursery, hand trembling as she whispered words that the young child could not understand nor remember, but she did remember the dead form of her mother, sprawled on the rug that normally held her toys, and more importantly, she remembered the burning pain that burned itself on her chest, overwhelming her young senses into unconsciousness.

"Oh Albus" whispered the stern-looking Transfiguration professor as they watched a giant in a motorcycle, obviously holding a little bundle in his enormous hand, a tuff of red hair was visible from the blankets, making Minerva tear up and try once again to change the mind of the eccentric headmaster but to no avail, he was dead set in his goal, in the end, they had to leave the child in her aunt's doorstep, a letter laid on top of the baby's bundle, a letter that would change young Amelie's life.


	2. Uncertanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Amelie? Will she be raised lovingly by the Dursley?

The Dursleys were a happy, normal family, they were quite proud of that and made it their life's goal to maintain said normalcy.

The father and head of the house Vernon Dursley was an enormous wale of a man and the proud provider for the family while his thin, horse-faced wife took care of the house and the gossiping that comes with that job, they both managed to bring a small, equally fat pice of lard called Duddley.  
And they were Leading the perfect, ultimate normal Londonian life, a life soon disturbed by a small bundle on the porch of their house, causing Vernon to almost step on it, only to realize that it was a small baby sleeping soundly in a bundle of blankets, a big white letter laid under her chin.

"Vernon, what's going on? Ohh OH my God!" gasped Petunia as she faced the young look-alike of her sister, she was quick to dissolve into tears, realization setting in, her sister was gone, gone with that wretched husband of her, but she couldn't bring a similar danger to her Duddy, so with a heavy heart, she faced her husband, nodding in unison as they agreed to not bring that vile magic into their home.  
So Vernon took her with her, tossing her into the backseat of his car, grumbling and cursing along the way as he took the brat to a place that would never spew her out.  
He did just that, and soon forgot about her as soon as he sped away from the building, the brat already out of his head, that they, the Dursley had dinner as usual, with Vernon and Petunia gushing over their existence, the brat was forgotten.

"Albus!! Bloody hell Albus!!" roared Minerva as she burst in the headmaster's office, rage evident on her face as she faced the headmaster.  
"Minerva, sit down and tell me what's wrong" repled the aging headmaster, trying his best to appease the angry Lioness before him, indeed, she had nothing to worry about, everything was going according to his plans.  
Or so he thought, for the Professor's reply proved all his plans to be for naught, all that careful planning was useless now.  
"SHE'S MISSING !! Amelie is missing"


	3. The boy who lived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what became of Amelie? Will she be found?

Professor Minerva McGonagall was a strict albeit caring teacher, she looked after her lions and in this case, their children, which led her to staying with the small bundle that was Amelie Potter, her small cat form sitting still on a small wall as she watched the muggles pick her up and the fat man to place her in his car, her suspicions rose when he came back at night with no bundle in sight, Amelie was no longer with the dursley.

Her rage was easily felt as she raged against the headmaster who for once looked quiet and subdued, he was looking like his exact age, hunched over his desk with his forehead on his wrinkly hands, deep in thoughts.  
" what are we going to do Albus?? We have to find her! Trace her localisation !" Shouted the deputy as she paced in front of his desk, but then the old man stood up, his eyes twinkling with a brand new plan, it did not matter that said plan was dirty, but it was for the great good.

That day, Neville Longbottom was announced as the boy who lived, a lighning bolt scar etched on his forehead.  
Amelie Potter was declared dead along with her parents and the wizarding world remembered her as another victim of the dark lord's victim, forever mourned for dying so young.  
_________________________________________

"Awo?"  
"Wa"   
"Awo?"  
The bigger boy showed a sign of sadness as he stood huddled up with another boy and a girl, none of them being older than 9 and were dressed in ratty, old clothing that covered their thin and frail bodies covered in thin, criss crossing scars,a number was branded on the soft flesh of their right foot, that number was their name.  
The tall burly boy was called 36 and besides him was a 8 years old redhead with emerald eyes and a scar on the upper left side of her chest.  
Her name was 57 and she was having an ardent conversation with 49, a lanky sand haired boy who sported deeper scars than the two.  
They were not using actual words as they were not taught to speak but they managed to communicate using Whimpers, whines and vocal tones.  
The wizarding world had never and will not know about where Amelie was, the will never know that the Real girl who lived was tossed into an orphanage and then sold ho child trafficking in the slavic system of elite Cannibalism and child fighting.


End file.
